1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of attachments for bicycles and the like which can be employed to restrain and transport dogs and other vertebrate animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moorman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,359, discloses a platform which is supported by and above a seat of an automobile near its window level. A raised rim which surrounds the platform restrains a dog perched on the platform from sliding off of it during a quick stop or from crashing against the window when the car turns suddenly. Unfortunately, this raised rim also prevents the dog from relaxing with any of his limbs extending over the platform edges.
Bucket seats designed for use in cars or on bicycles offer occupants strapped in these seats even less opportunity to relax. Each such bucket seat is provided with straps to secure the occupant's torso firmly in place. More importantly, the occupant, when strapped in, must assume an upright, seated position, making a bucket seat unsuitable for carrying a dog or other four-legged creature.